<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three by thedefinitionofendgame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584701">Three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedefinitionofendgame/pseuds/thedefinitionofendgame'>thedefinitionofendgame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>John Murphy &amp; Emori's Forever [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedefinitionofendgame/pseuds/thedefinitionofendgame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy X Emori and their daughter one-shot | Rated G | AU Futurekidfic </p><p>“Three fingers to hold up, three words in ‘I love you’ and three people make a family”</p><p>A/N: Trying to imagine Murphy as a father is literally the cutest thing that ever existed, aside from imagining Emori as a mother. I know that no matter how hard being a dad gets, John Murphy is always going to be there for his children, and protect them with his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emori &amp; John Murphy (The 100), Emori/John Murphy (The 100)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>John Murphy &amp; Emori's Forever [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi reader!</p><p>Welcome to yet another fanfic about John Murphy &amp; Emori. Not much to say here, except that you should definitely read it.</p><p>A short spiel before you read the story: I hope you enjoy and this fanfic was so much fun to write. I love imagining John Murphy &amp; Emori with a child. It's the cutest thing ever. </p><p>Okay, I'll let you get on to reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day John Murphy became a father was a day he’ll remember forever. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He’ll remember his friends who were all anxiously waiting for him to tell them about the baby. He’ll remember Bellamy looking at him as if he was the grandfather, and Raven with real tears in her eyes. He’ll remember Jackson, who looked at him from across the room as he came to tell John that Emori had had the baby, grinning from ear to ear. Far from blaming him for Abby Griffin’s death, but instead proud of the man he still saw as a boy. John’ll remember the look of pure joy despite being exhausted his wife had on her face as she proudly introduced him to his new daughter. He’ll remember looking down at the baby, having to remind himself that this child is his, his and Emori’s, forever. He’ll remember the promises he whispered in the baby’s ears, and the kisses he pressed on Emori as he held his two perfect girls in his arms. When two became three and John's heart, again, expanded further. He now had three reasons to survive; Emori, his new daughter, and himself, as once a cockroach, he will always still think of himself just a little bit. But he knew his girls would come first. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>John will remember when little Alexia, the name he and Emori had picked for their daughter forever, first reached out and grabbed his fingers in hers. Her left had was like her mom’s; beautiful and badass in every way according to John. He saw her differences and loved his daughter and his wife more for bearing them. He admired their strength, strength that they never asked for, but instead were just given, because they were strong enough to live with it. The three of them were strong enough to survive everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This man will remember the time he almost lost his daughter. She had been playing too close to the water and a creature from within reached for her. Luckily, John was close by and snatched his child from the depths, before any harm had taken to her. He held her close and pressed kisses to the three fingers on her left hand. He remembers Emori rushing towards them and he let go of Alexia long enough for her mother to smother her up. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>John will forever remember the look on his wife’s face when Alexia took her first step to growing up and began school. He was nervous to let her go, but didn’t let on as much as he felt. Emori always joked that he was bad at watching his daughter, but little did she know, John watched his daughter every second. He watched her to make sure that she was happy. He wanted her to have a life of love forever. He knew that he would steal for his daughter just as his father did for him. He knew his wife wouldn’t be happy when he taught Alexia to secretly take things from their friends’ places, but it was a precaution. She needed to be good at the skill that ended up getting John’s own father killed. She needed to be so good. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Alexia’s disformed hand wasn’t always considered special by the little girl. As she grew up from baby, to toddler, to child John always made sure to kiss her hand and tell her he thought it made her a badass. Emori was not pleased that one of the first words her daughter recognized was </span>
  <em>
    <span>badass</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But knowing that John told his daughter that a piece of her that once would’ve outcasted her, was something to hold proudly, made Emori smile. It was a good thing too. Alexia grew up loving her “special hand” and barely covered it up anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>On Alexia’s third day of school, when John went to pick her up, he found her crying in the corner. The teacher was confused and shrugged when John asked what was wrong. Alexia refused to speak and instead cried for Emori. “Mama,” she sobbed. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>John knew his daughter loved him but as she was more alike to his personality, it meant when she needed someone, she went to Emori. Just as John had done and still continued to. He didn’t push her away anymore, for he had learned. John picked up his daughter and headed straight for home. “Emori!” He called into their cave-like flat, letting the door slam behind him. “Where are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emori emerged from their bedroom, looking slightly ill but she brushed that off when she noticed the worried look on John’s face for their daughter. “Sorry, uh what’s wrong?” She took one look at her daughter’s face and opened her arms. “Xia, what happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Alexia fell from John’s arms into her mother’s embrace. Emori sat down on the couch and held her daughter close, with John crouching near rubbing his daughter’s back as she cried. “Mama, am I a freak?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emori raised an eyebrow and looked at John, who began to ball his hands into fists. The work </span>
  <em>
    <span>freak</span>
  </em>
  <span> was never, ever used in their house; not even amongst their friends. Emori’s hand was just a piece of her, alike to Clarke’s scars and Raven’s knee brace. John always commented on both Emori and Alexia’s hands with awe. So where the heck on Planet Alpha did his daughter, his precious child, learn the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>freak</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re not a freak in the least,” Emori was quick to say, while John nodded. “Why would you think that sweetheart?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Alexia sniffed and buried her head deeper into her mother’s shirt. “Because-cause kids at school said I was one.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That’s it.” John stood up abruptly, startling his wife. “I’m going down there to show those kids a piece of my mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“John, no.” Emori reached out a hand to stop her husband. “That’s not going to help matters.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>John stared at Emori. “No one, and I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span>, speaks that way to my daughter.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“John.” Emori began but then trailed off. “I love you but this is one situation you can’t fight with violence. Haven’t we learned that peace doesn’t come with force?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I love you too. But Emori,” John sighed. He sat next to his wife and daughter on the couch, leaning close to speak into Emori’s ear. “I can’t begin to imagine what your life was like. Being shunned for something that wasn’t even your fault. I would gladly go shoot everyone in your village if I could. It makes me glad to think that they probably aren’t around anymore, what with Earth blowing up and all that.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emori frowned at her husband. “I appreciate the sympathy, but that’s not helping.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>John held up a hand to pause her reprimanding. “What I was going to say, is that I refuse to have my daughter-who is alike to me in personality but alike to you in her way of existing, the best parts of you really-be shunned from a place she enjoys because of something she can’t control.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Tears sprung to Emori’s eyes. She seemed more emotional these days, and John was a bit concerned. His wife was never one to cry, but maybe hearing words she longed to hear when she was Alexia’s age brought back memories. “I love you,” she managed to choke out. “Alexia and I are so lucky to have you in our lives. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I love you too.” John pressed a kiss to Emori’s forehead. “And you missy. I love you so much.” John put his hand on the side of Alexia’s face and she snuggled her face into his hand. Still a perfect fit. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Daddy do you think I’m a freak like Mama?” Alexia asked. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>John shook his head and forced his daughter to look him dead in the eyes. “No. And don’t you ever, ever use that word </span>
  <em>
    <span>freak</span>
  </em>
  <span> again. Do you understand? Your hand is beautiful, it is special and Emori don’t kill me, but I think it’s total badass. You should never cover it up or be ashamed.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Alexia nodded. “Okay I won’t,” she replied earnestly. “But the kids and school think having three fingers is weird.” Technically, Alexia still had five fingers, just her pointer and middle finger were fused together and her ring finger and pinky were fused together, creating that “three” sign. It was similar to the universal “we come in peace” sign that had been more common back on Earth. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>John looked down at his wife’s left hand, which had at some point during speaking, found its way into his. With his other hand, he took Alexia’s and kissed each finger, one, two three. “Alexia, you’re special </span>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <span> you only have three fingers. I wish I had three fingers. You know why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Alexia asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John smiled. He had never told anyone what he always had been thinking before, not even Emori. But here, in this moment that he would then remember forever, he told both of the girls who meant the world to him; no, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> his world. “Because it’s simple. You have three fingers to hold up, there are three words in ‘I love you’ and three people, us, make a family.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>There was a moment of silence, when both Emori and Alexia took in John’s words. “That’s beautiful,” Emori said at last. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I like it too.” Alexia smiled. “Three fingers to hold up, three words in ‘I love you’ and three people make a family,” she echoed. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You got it.” John pressed Alexia’s hand to his lips. “Never forget that.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I won’t.” Alexia smiled and wiggled to get off her mother’s lap. “Hey look Daddy, my fingers are already in three. Does that mean ‘I love you’?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>John smiled too. “Yes, I believe it does.” He mirrored her hand. “I love you sign.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Woah, cool!” Alexia beamed. “No one else’s hand automatically does that!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emori’s heart was bursting as she watched her daughter’s opinion change in the blink of an eye, it seemed. And it was all because of John. “You’re a wonder,” she said, leaning back on the couch as she watched her daughter examine her “cool” hand. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hmm,” John murmured, not really aiming for proper words. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Alexia ran over and hugged both her parents at the same time. “Thank you Mama, thank you Daddy.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What for?” Emori asked. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“For giving me ‘I love you’.” Alexia held out her hand. “I’m going to go tell Jordan, Madi and Auntie Ray! Is that okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Of course, just be safe.” Emori cautioned. John watched his daughter go, before leaning over and pressing a kiss to his wife’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I love our family of three,” he said. “I wouldn’t change it for the world.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mmm,” Emori replied, unsure of how to reply. It went unnoticed to John, but there was something Emori was hiding. She settled back against John, smiling to herself as she basked in the thoughts of what she knew was going to come in the future. John, who would be yet to find out what that was, absentmindedly wound his fingers through Emori’s hair, content for the moment. Etched in his memory was going to be this place in time, this place in time of peace-or as close as they were going to get-and safety to bring up their daughter. To remember the forever he and his wife had created, the forever they fought for. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The children in the schoolhouse who first called his daughter that name, would also remember. They would remember the next morning, when John would walk Alexia to school and corner them outside the schoolhouse, making them promise to never speak meanly to Alexia again, if they wanted to survive. He would be harsh, and when Emori found out what happened, she would scold him. But she would be proud of him for doing what he needed to do to feel at ease with his daughter’s protection. She would forever love him for being the first person out in that deserted wasteland and barely knowing her, to tell that her deformity was badass. To tell her that she shouldn’t “cover it up”. For her, that’s when she fell in love with him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>What John would remember forever, Emori would be the one to give him forever. One did not come without the other. Alexia already loved her “three”; she just had yet to discover the third. Forever wouldn’t come without heartbreak, or change, but forever, there would be the memory of “three”. Three fingers to hold up, three words in ‘I love you’ and three people make a family. All true, </span>
  <em>
    <span>except</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the fact that a family can be made up of an infinite amount of people, as long as there is love to go around. But for now, for this small moment in time, with only John, Emori and Alexia, three seems pretty damn perfect. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't outright say it because I like to leave things to the reader's imagination, but can you guess Emori's secret? ;)</p><p>Please leave a comment if you liked this story! I write for myself (&amp; you guys too) but I always love to hear what you have to think about my story. Thank you for reading!</p><p>My tumblr: @<a href="https://thedefinitionofendgame.tumblr.com/">thedefinitionofendgame</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>